revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Grayson Family
The''' Grayson Family was one of the main families of ''Revenge''', and therefore are central to the series and it's stories. They resided at The Grayson Manor in Southampton, New York. As of "Two Graves", all members of the Grayson Family are dead. Family Members Immediate Family *Conrad Grayson (1955-2013) - The patriarch of the Grayson family and the former CEO of Grayson Global. Stabbed and killed by David Clarke. *Victoria Grayson (1958-2014) - The matriarch of the Grayson family. Vicotria is the ex-wife of Conrad Grayson. Shot and killed by David Clarke. *Daniel Grayson (1987-2014) - The eldest child of the Grayson family and their only son, maternalhalf-brother of Charlotte Clarke, and Patrick Osbourne. Shot and killed by Katherine Black. *Charlotte Clarke (born Charlotte Grayson) (born 1994) - The youngest child of the Grayson family and their only daughter. It was revealed in Season 1 that Charlotte was the product of an illicit affair between Victoria and David Clarke. Paternally half-sister of Amanda Clarke, maternally half-sister of: Daniel Grayson and Patrick Osbourne. *Edward Grayson (1931-2014) - The successful father of Conrad, Edward adored Victoria Harper and often favoured her over his own son. Starved to death by Natalie Waters. *David Clarke (1961-2014) - Father of Charlotte Clarke. *Amanda Clarke (born 1984) - Daughter of David Clarke, paternal half-sister of Charlotte Clarke. Amanda is the ex-wife of Daniel Grayson whom she still loves. Formerly went by Emily Thorne. *Unborn Grayson (2014) - Daniel's child with Margaux. The child was the future of the nearly extinct Grayson family until Margaux miscarried. *Silas Grayson (1928-1982) - An unknown Grayson relative, who was most likely a cousin of Edward Grayson's or his older brother. Silas died in his sixties. *Diana Grayson (?-?) - The presumed late wife of Edward, mother of Conrad and grandmother of Daniel and Charlotte. Extended Family *Patrick Osbourne - Son of Victoria Harper, via Jimmy Brennan. ''Maternal half-brother of Charlotte Clarke and Daniel Grayson. *Marion Harper - Mother of Victoria Harper. *Stevie Pruitt - The ex-wife of Conrad Grayson. *Jack Porter - Son of Stevie Grayson and Carl Porter and the husband of Amanda Clarke *Carl David Porter - Son of Jack Porter and Emily Thorne, also the grandson of Stevie Grayson and the step-son of Amanda Clarke. Former Members *Emily Thorne (former alias, Amanda Clarke) - Deceased wife of Jack Porter and the believed daughter of David Clarke and Kara Wallace. Killed in an explosion. *Margaux LeMarchal - Mother of Daniel's Unborn Child. *Pascal LeMarchal - Father of Margaux LeMarchal. Engaged to Victoria Grayson before his death. *Gideon LeMarchal - Margaux's half-brother. *Natalie Waters - Edward's widow, who was his nurse and cared for him when he was sick. Edward married her shortly before passing away. It is later revealed this Natalie was after Edward for his money and even starved him to death. Family Tree A comprehensive family tree of the Grayson family. It's family is very complex! Trivia *The Graysons are considered American royalty, due to their abundance in wealth and high social status. *The Graysons only daughter, Charlotte, has turned her back on the Grayson family and changed her surname to "Clarke". *The Graysons are conspirators of Flight 197. *Charlotte said that her "grandma Grayson" had passed away in "Retribution". Though it can initially be assumed that she is referring to Conrad's mother, it is possible that the grandma she knew was just Edward's wife at the time, so that would be the only grandma she knew. *The Grayson men make cheating on their spouse a hobby. *Huntington's disease runs in Conrad's family and he briefly thought he had it. It is unknown though which side of his family the disease is on. *Because Edward started Grayson Global, it was initially assumed that he made the Grayson family wealthy, but in Secrecy, it is implied that Edward's father was also wealthy. *Edward was the eldest living Grayson, and outlived both his son and grandson. *As of "Loss", all members of the Grayson family by blood, are decease. *All of the Grayson men seen on the show, Edward Grayson, Conrad Grayson and Daniel Grayson died of an unnatural causes. Edward died of starvation, Conrad and Daniel were both murdered. *In the series finale, as Amanda is glancing at the plaques of Conrad, Daniel, and Victoria; part of another Grayson plaque is shown. Only "LAS GRAYSON" is visible. Another plaque is also shown that looks worn away by age, but it appears to say Diana on it. ** The "LAS Grayson" is confirmed to say Silas Grayson in official releases. Silas' gravestone has him born in 1927, making slightly older than Edward Grayson, meaning he was either a cousin or brother of Edward's **Diana is speculated to be Conrad's mother. *As of "Two Graves", all members of the Grayson Family are dead; technically, Charlotte is not a Grayson by blood, as she is David Clarke's daughter. *Though Stevie hasn't been a member of the Grayson family since before the start of the series, she is presumably the last person with the name Grayson to still be alive at the end of the series. Category:Families Category:Grayson Family